Harry Potter Grandson of The Bat
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Zatanna stands in front of Wayne Manor with a child in her arms, she revealed to Bruce and the others the story of James and Lily Potter as well as the Wizarding World. Right after she revealed that the child in her arms is Harry James Potter, the grandson of Bruce. How different will Harry be being raised and protected by the Wayne family, especially in Gotham? Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

A woman with black hair and blue eyes was standing in front of the Wayne Manor with a sleeping child in her arms. This woman's name is Zatanna Zatara and the reason why she's standing in front of Wayne Manor was that of the little guy in her arms. She raised her fist and knocked on the door, before looking back down at the child. Zatanna smiled and hope that by giving him to his grandfather along with him his uncles and aunts, he will be well protected from anyone that would try to harm or use him for their amusement and plans. The child must be protected at all costs no matter what and so she will be watching over the child.

"Miss. Zatara, what can I do for you?" Alfred Pennyworth asks as he opened the door fully

"Hello Alfred, I need to see Bruce and the others if they're here," Zatanna said as Alfred let her in

"Right there in the living room, who is this?" Alfred said/asks as he led her to the living room

Zatanna only smiled at Alfred as she walked into the living room and she saw Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Cassandra. Where the others of Bruce's children, she doesn't have any idea. Zatanna sat down on the couch. Bruce looks at her, then at the baby in her arms and then back at her again.

"Zatanna, what can we do for you?" Bruce asks as he leans back in the chair that he was sitting in

"Bruce, do you remember Leila?" Zatanna asks, causing Bruce to raise eyebrow telling her the obvious answer

"Of course, he remembers her, we all do. It's kind of hard not too when she's the third and youngest daughter of Ra's al Ghul." Dick said, but the last time he had seen her was on one of the bad days

"_Not to mention another al Ghul to fall for Bruce, I won't be surprised that she too had a child with Bruce,"_ Tim thought,

"Dick/Master Dick please," Bruce and Alfred said at the same time

"Yes, it seems that Leila had a daughter with you Bruce and-"Zatanna was interrupted

"The child is a boy" Cassandra stated, looking at the child in Zatanna's arms

"Bruce and Leila's daughter was kidnapped for what reason I don't have the answer yet. The daughter I found out was raised by a family called the Evans and was named Lily Jasmine Evans. Lily was a Muggle-born witch and went to a school for magic-"Zatanna was interrupted yet again

"Wait so she was like you?" Tim asks

No, but they can learn how to do things my way. The Magical Community has its world filled with witches, wizards, giants and so on. Think Merlin, Morgana le Fay and some of them like Britain are behind the times. Wizards and Witches in this world can be arrogant; some think they are better than some like the Pure-bloods. In this world; there is Blood status like the term pure-blood, pure-blood is the term for wizards and witches who claim to have no muggle or muggle-borns in their family tree.

However, when traced back far enough, nearly every family tree had some non-magical ancestors. But if you tell that to a pure-blood, well you no doubt will get an earful of arrogant and they might curse you. Some pure-bloods aren't like that anymore, but most still believe in pure-blood supremacy. After pure-bloods, there are the half-bloods; half-blood was the term commonly given to wizards and witches who had known Muggle or Muggle-born parents or grandparents. Next is Muggle-born or rather No-Maj-born here in the United States is the term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents. Their magical abilities do not seem to be at all affected by their Muggle parentage.

Many Muggle-borns have been among the most talented witches and wizards of their age. Muggle-borns are often targeted of prejudice and bigotry by the pure-bloods as the pure-bloods thinks that Muggle-borns are unclean. Squibs also are known as wizard-borns is a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent. Squibs are, in essence, "wizard-born Muggles", they are rare and are looked upon with a degree of disdain by some witches and wizards, particularly pure-bloods. Muggle-born witches and wizards are descended from Squibs who married Muggles: the magical ability unexpectedly resurfaces after many generations.

Last, but not least the Half-breeds, Half-breed is a term given to humans with at least one non-human parent, although those with more distant non-human ancestry are also referred to as half-breed. "Half-breed" may be an offensive, rather than the proper, term, as it seems to appear as an insult. However, no non-offensive alternative is known to exist. There is a great deal of prejudice against half-breeds in the wizarding world, which also tends to discriminate against non-human beings in general." Zatanna explained to the Wayne family

"My daughter was a muggle-born, was past tense. What happens to her?" Bruce said/asked, fearing the worst

"Lily grew up in Britain, at a young age she accidentally uses magic and then met a boy named Severus Snape who told her she was special a witch. Lily then went to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven. There are other schools; here in America, the school is called Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts students are divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Godric Gryffindor.

Godric instructed the sorting hat, which is a sentient hat to choose a few characteristics he most values. Such character traits of students Sorted into Gryffindor are courage, chivalry, and determination. Hufflepuff is another one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its founder was the medieval witch Helga Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is the most inclusive among the four houses; valuing hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than an aptitude in its members.

The third one is Ravenclaw, founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. Members of this house are characterized by their wit, learning, and wisdom. The last one is Slytherin and was founded by Salazar Slytherin. Salazar instructed the sorting hat to choose a few characteristics he most valued. Such character traits are cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition; this house is mostly of pure-blood supremacy, due to his mistrust of Muggle-borns, but this discrimination.

Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and was too known for being a vivacious, talented, and popular student. She became Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts, she was also noted to be witty and charming, as well as having a knack for potions. Most described her as an uncommonly kind person with a habit of seeing the best in others, even when they could not see it themselves. Lily was also a woman of sound moral principles and would stand by them no matter what it cost her: though her actions were ineffective. She also had a sharp tongue and had no problems in standing up to others when she was in a temper; Lily was still the type of person who would give others a second chance when they had proven themselves worthy of it.

You would have been proud Bruce; soon after she graduated Hogwarts, she married James Potter who was the heir to the noble house of Potter. James was a bully at Hogwarts, who was also in love with Lily. James later changes who he was for Lily, so Lily would agree to date him. James and Lily married at age nineteen-years-old, but in the wizarding world; there was a war going on against a dark wizard named Voldemort whose real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle a half-blood, but I imaged that he led his fellow's pure-bloods to believe he was a pure-blood himself. James and Lily's most celebrated virtues were their courage and capacity for self-sacrifice by defying Voldemort three times.

Last month on Halloween night, Voldemort went to the house James and Lily were hiding in. James was murdered first by a curse called the killing curse, most wizards and witches believe there's no blocked it. There is, but it a very hard thing to master and the only ones who know it is here in America. Before he was killed, he told Lily to run and take Harry their one-year-old son. Lily was trapped in the nursery, where she places Harry in his crib; Voldemort came in killed Lily and tried to kill Harry" Zatanna took a deep breath

Bruce remained calm on the outside, but a storm of emotions was going on inside. His daughter, the daughter who's he never knew about and the daughter, who was taken from Leila and then given to another family, was murdered. He wants to find the people responsible and deal with them himself.

"Afterwards, Harry was taken to Lily's adoptive sister Petunia Violet Dursley née Evans house by a wizard name Albus Dumbledore and a witch name Minerva McGonagall. After they just left Harry on the doorstep, a friend of mine picked Harry up and called me. That's where I was told about all this, we along with someone working in the Ministry of Magic helped us with this. A Ministry of Magic is the primary governing body of the magical community in many countries. Headed by a Minister for Magic, a Ministry of Magic is responsible for regulating and enforcing laws for the magical community, as well as keeping said community hidden from the Muggle world.

Here in America, The Magical Congress of the United States of America or MACUSA for short is the magical body in charge of governing the wizarding population of the United States of America. It is led by the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Unlike the No-Maj or muggle United States Congress, which is divided into a House of Representatives and a Senate, the MACUSA is unicameral. The MACUSA is located within the Woolworth Building in downtown New York City and has hundreds of stories. Anyway, we think Dumbledore has something to do with Lily's kidnapping or at least someone working for Dumbledore." Zatanna finishes

"So, the little guy in your arms is Harry? What's his full name?" Jason asks

"Yes, and his full name is Harry James Potter, your grandson Bruce," Zatanna said to them all

"Miss. Zatara, if Lily was a Muggle-born; was Leila's a Muggle-born as well or a Squib?" Alfred asks

" Leila was a squib like her mother and her mother was the daughter of a wizard named Newton Scamander and an unknown witch, I still haven't found who that witch was though," Zatanna answered Alfred's question

"When Harry's eleven does he has to go to Hogwarts?" Cassandra asks Zatanna who gave Harry to Bruce

"That's I'm still working on, but if I can't work a way around it, then yes he will have too. But like I said I'm still working on it, also Bruce I can set up a magical door here in the Manor to connect you to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, which is the only bank of the wizarding world and is owned and operated by goblins; so you can meet with the manager of Harry's family vaults." Zatanna said to them and then to Bruce who nodded

"Oh, and here's the key for Gringotts Wizarding Bank, I will be back with other things; oh, and Harry was born on the 31st of July," Zatanna said as she gave Harry to Bruce and then left

Bruce looks at Harry who was now in his arms, while Dick and the others look at Harry above Bruce. Alfred knows that Wayne Manor will be even more interesting with Harry, even more than when Bruce adopted Dick, Jason, Tim, and Cassandra or when he found out about Damian and Helena. There are two things that Alfred knows for sure one young master Harry will be loved and two Harry will be protected.

**AN: Lily was born in 1991, gave birth to Harry in 2011 and died in 2012**

**Dick and others met Leila for the first time during one of her bad days, as well as found out that she's still in love with Bruce**

_**Ages of Bat-family **_

**Bruce Wayne is 38, he was born 1974 **

**Richard "Dick" Grayson-21**

**Jason is 19 **

**Helena Wayne-18 **

**Cassandra Cain-17**

**Tim-16**

**Damian-11**


	2. Chapter 2

Zatanna returns to Wayne Manor the very next day and like she said she brought something that's she was able to get from the Potter Manor in Britain and was able to save from the cottage in Godric Hallow. She also brought some toys and such for Harry. Zatanna knocks on the door and waited for Alfred, and then suddenly Harry appeared in her arms. Harry giggled as she looks at him, she smiled at him.

"Well hello there, having fun Harry?" Zatanna asks

"More like making trouble for us. Hello Zatanna" a voice said, causing her to look up from Harry and to Dick Grayson who had the door open

"It's just some accidental magic, but had he found you know what?" Zatanna said/asks Dick, who seem to relax like he was watching Harry until Harry's accidental magic acted up and then was running to find Harry

"Not yet, Harry been everywhere in the Manor expects for there and I'm glad for that," Dick said as Zatanna walks past him still with Harry in her arms

Zatanna looks at Harry who looks up at her with innocent-looking eyes. She knows that the one-year-old is doing on purposes. Harry may just be a baby, but he's also a smart baby. She went to the living room and sat down in a chair just as Alfred came around the corner and picked up the two bags, which was still at the door.

"Give him time, he will find it sooner or later. As long none Gotham's villains get hold of him especially the Joker, I think we will be fine. Oh, Dick can you get the suitcases that I've in my car. The suitcases are filled with things for Harry and some belongings of James and Lily as well as pictures of them that I manage to find and save/recreate with a spell." Zatanna said and Dick went to do what she asks, just as Damian and Helena came into the room

Damian and Helena met Harry soon after Zatanna left after dropping Harry off with them. The two instantly bond with Harry, but more so with Damian and that shocks them as Damian didn't want anything to do with any of them except for Bruce as he is Damian's father, Dick who gained his respect and Helena his sister. Helena came over to her and hold her arms out for Harry. Zatanna gave Harry to Helena who sat down on the couch. Damian walked over to Helena and Harry, he let Harry grabbed one of his hands.

When Bruce told them what Zatanna had told them about Harry and Lily, Damian had told them that his Aunt Leila did had a daughter and was grief-stricken, so much so that his mother had hidden her away and had been there for her until Leila was removed from his mother's care. Damian told them that his mother told him all this as Damian never seen his aunt or his older cousin/sister. Damian vow to protect his cousin/nephew, for his aunt and the sister he will never meet. Helena Wayne the daughter of Bruce and Selina Kyle aka Cat woman came back from Earth-2; she will fall in love with Harry. The other person who got close to Harry just as fast as them and the one who shocked them all was Jason who known to be uncaring, which is what he wants people to think.

Zatanna smiled at them, she then turned to see Dick coming in with the suitcases along with Alfred who had more suitcases. Zatanna stood up and walked toward them. Dick and Alfred put the suitcases down

"Damian, where's Bruce?" Dick asks his adoptive brother who was now playing with Harry by moving Harry's hands

"He's in his office" Damian simply said, his eyes never leaving Harry and Zatanna dug into one of the bags that Alfred had grabbed earlier and put them near the living room. She pulled out albums, the next thing she did was walking back to the couch.

Dick, Damian, and Helena come here with Harry too, I'll show you what Lily and James looked like," Zatanna said as Dick, Damian, Helena carrying Harry and Alfred all walk toward Zatanna as she opens one of the albums

Zatanna stops at one page showing James and Lily at their wedding day and lets all of them see. Dick noted that James was handsome, but Lily's beauty outshined James'. Lily was very beautiful with long dark red hair, oval face shape, and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Dick had seen Leila and she doesn't look anything like Lily. Maybe Lily inherited her looks from an ancestor of Leila or Bruce.

"I had an ancestor that Lily looks like, the ancestor was named Rosalie Wayne," Bruce's voice said behind them, causing Dick to jump and Damian smirked at that

"Bruce you need to stop doing that to us," Dick said, Bruce just smirks and Damian to laugh

Zatanna let Dick have the album, while she takes a call as her cell phone has been ringing; Bruce picked Harry up from Damian and sat down on the couch as Alfred and Dick took the bags up to Harry's nursery. He watches Zatanna as she started to argue with whoever was on the phone. He turns back to Harry when he felt his fingers playing with. When he heard Zatanna shutting her phone, he places Harry on the floor and told Damian, Helena, and Dick to watch him.

"Trouble?" Bruce asks

"It seems Albus Dumbledore had figure out that's Harry wasn't with the Dursleys," Zatanna told him

"I see," Bruce said to her

"Oh, and Bruce, if you decide to visit the bank you might want to ask them if the Potter Vaults had anything been stolen or if there a marriage contract for Harry or anyone of that nature," Zatanna said as she walks toward the door

Bruce just watches Zatanna leave, before turning back around to see Damian playing with Harry. Bruce then sat back down on the couch to watch them with a smile, but he then notices that Dick dug out all the albums and had left them on the couch. He began to look through one and it was Lily's childhood. Bruce smiled and wondered what Lily would've been like if either he or Leila had raised her. But knowing how Talia raised Damian, Lily would just be like Damian.

Bruce turned to Alfred and told him that he was going to Gringotts Wizarding Bank using that door in his office. Alfred just nodded, Bruce stood up and walked toward the stairs. He then walks up the stairs and toward his office, locked his office once inside and entered the other side of the magical door that Zatanna had made. He saw a Goblin waiting for him.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, I will lead you to the Potter's manager. Follow me" the Goblin said to him

Bruce followed the Goblin to an office and went inside to see another Goblin behind a desk. Bruce went and sat down in the chair in front of the desk as the Goblin behind it looked up.

"Mr. Wayne, I know why you're here and these papers are for this meeting. I'm the Potter Manager Alkoff" Alkoff said/introduces to Bruce

"I want to know about Harry's vaults. Has anything been stolen from my grandson? A- "Bruce was interrupted

"Miss. Zatara had already informed us what you might need to know and what she wants us to look into. She also had given us a sample of Mr. Potter's blood to do the potion. These papers are exactly that." Alkoff said and gave Bruce the papers

Alkoff watches as Bruce read the papers and then sees anger in Bruce's eyes. Alkoff folded his hands in front of him.

"As you can see some family heirlooms been taken out by Albus Dumbledore as well as some books, potion ingredients, and gold. Some books, potion ingredients and some of that gold were given to Severus Snape by Dumbledore. Molly Weasley was offered some of that gold, as well as a marriage contract for Mr. Potter and her daughter Ginevra Weasley and for that Dumbledore, gained her loyally even more. We suspect that Mrs. Weasley's husband Arthur has no idea about any of this but will be notified after this if you allowed this. Now for if Dumbledore had placed any charms on Mr. Potter, fortunately, he didn't; but that may be due he's very young right now." Alkoff said and then waited to see if Bruce has anything to say

"Can you get everything back as well as removed marriage contract? You also have my permission to inform Mr. Weasley. Is there any else?" Bruce asks/said, before asking his last question

"Of course, we can. Now onto Mr. Potter's heirships and inheritance, Mr. Potter is the heir and the first in line for the Potter Family. Mr. Potter is the heir and the first in line for the Fleamont Family. Mr. Potter is the heir and the first in line for the Cromwell Family. Mr. Potter is the rightful heir to the Peverell family and the Gryffindor family.

Mr. Potter is the third in line for the Scamander family. Mr. Potter is the second in line for the Black family as suggested by his godfather Sirius Black." Alkoff said and Bruce raised an eyebrow at the last line

"Second in line for the Black family, Mr. Black had a child? Does Harry have a choice if he wants to take up those heirship" Bruce asked

"Oh yes, his mother was from another Earth as I'm sure you heard about Multiverse. Mr. Wayne or should I say, Batman." Alkoff said and grinned as he saw Bruce tensed

"Don't worry Mr. Wayne, we Goblins never reveal information on our clients. But yes, Lord Black had a child and that child is the rightful heir to the Black family. Right then the heirships are over with, now onto the inheritance. Oh, and yes Mr. Potter does have a choice. So, from the Potter Family, Mr. Potter inherited a manor in Gotham, New York City, Smallville, Metropolis, Star City, Central City, National City and of course here in England, Britain.

It seems that the Potter family or at least some of their members didn't stay in England. Mr. Potter also inherited a business called Potter Enterprises, the main branch is located here in England. But it's also had branches in the cities above even in Smallville. There more he had inherited, but they're all in those papers I will let you read the rest." Alkoff said

"Is there someone I can talk to for these businesses?" Bruce asks Alkoff

"Yes, Miss. Zatara, she been taking care of them as requested by the late Lord Potter and Lady Potter." Alkoff said to Bruce who stood up from the chair

"I will be taking my leave now, thank you and Alkoff"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne?" Alkoff askes and sees the dark glint in Bruce's eyes

"Whatever you do to Dumbledore, Weasley and this Snape makes it hurt. Destroy the copies of that key to the Potter vaults" Bruce said darkly

"Of course, Mr. Wayne"

Bruce walked out of the office and headed for the door, which he had come through. He needs to think about everything he had learned today and what he needs to do to protect his grandson. He will also ask Zatanna about Hogwarts and those businesses.

Meanwhile, with Zatanna who was in the office of Amelia Susan Bones, she was waiting for Amelia to get back with Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin. Sirius was thrown in Azkaban without trial or Veritaserum, which is a powerful truth serum. Sirius was also Harry's godfather swore by magic and she told that to Amelia as they both know if Sirius had betrayed the Potters and young Harry, he would be dead by now. Amelia was horrified when Zatanna had told her and about the no trial; Amelia rushes out right after. The wait also gave her time to think about her failure of trying to get Harry to choose schools once he turns eleven, but it seems that Dumbledore had found a loophole with a very old law saying that every child who was born in Britain must go to Hogwarts.

It's a very old law, one that Zatanna is determinate to destroy, but unfortunately, she won't be able to save Harry from going to Hogwarts. Perhaps she can place someone within Hogwarts to stop protect Harry and the other students from Dumbledore and his ideas of the greater good. But she must save that for later as she now hears Amelia's voice

"Sorry to keep you waiting for Miss. Zatara, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The Minister didn't want to let Sirius go. Sirius, Remus, this is Zatanna Zatara and she's here to talk to you both. I have-"Amelia was interrupted

"Amelia, some of my friends will be waiting at the entrance to meet with you. They have things to run by you." Zatanna told her, Amelia nodded her head and started walking that way, leaving Sirius and Remus with Zatanna.

"Hello Sirius, Remus; I'm Zatanna Zatara and I came here from America to-"Zatanna was interrupted

"Where Harry?" Sirius asks while Remus remained silent

"Harry's safe and I will take you to him, once we are out of earshot and the area that may or may not have people loyal to Albus Dumbledore. Now can I continue?" Zatanna asks, annoyed

"I'm sorry," Sirius said as he sat down in one of the other chairs with Remus still standing

"That's alright, now what I need you too to pack your things, meets with Gringotts Wizarding Bank for your vaults and such to make sure nothing is stolen and such. After I will tell you about Harry and take you to him; Sirius, you should think about keeping the title of Lord Black, unless you want Lucius Malfoy to have it. Whatever you do, just make sure you have the upper hand against everyone. Remus, I don't know if you're aware, but the Lupin family was a noble house both here and in America." Zatanna said

Zatanna should see the shock on Remus's face as well as Sirius and Amelia's faces. Hmm, Dumbledore somehow erases the Lupin family history from everyone and everything.

**AN: The Earth, they're living on is called Earth-Prime, it's mainly combined of Pre-52, 52 DC and Arrowverse. But there will be others **


	3. Chapter 3

What?" Remus asks, finally speaking since coming into the office

"Yes, I figured Dumbledore would try to hide that fact from you. Your father had his memory erased, so he wouldn't remember that the Lupin family was a noble one. In fact-"Zatanna was once again interrupted, this time by Remus

"Albus, what does he have to do with my family?" Remus asks, much to the annoyance of Zatanna

"Albus Dumbledore had his hands in many things and had his way with many others before. That's why his son, yes, he did have children, grandchildren, and so on despite his little love affair with Grindelwald" Zatanna told them, which shocked them

"What you didn't know? Oh well now you do, now like I was saying Albus's children had moved to America and the family won't come back here until Albus had been outed and kicked out or dead, whichever happens first" Zatanna said calmly

Zatanna afterward spends two hours explaining to Remus and Sirius, what they need to do. When all was all explained and both men knew what they need to do, it's time to meet with the Tonks and all the other families. Both Remus and Sirius were going to the bank and then to their houses to get what they need and then they were going to meet her at the airport. Zatanna was walking out of Amelia's office when her phone rang. She stopped to pick it up and put it near her ear

"Hello?" Zatanna asks

"Zatanna, it's Zachary; you sent me to the Longbottoms with Amelia" Zatanna heard her cousin's voice

"Yeah" Zatanna reply

"We have a problem; Augusta Longbottom is refusing to listen" That's cause Zatanna to sigh

"I'm on my way, Zachary tell the others near you and Amelia to meet with the other families will you," Zatanna said/requested

"Will do" Zatanna heard Zachary say before ending the call and shutting the phone

Zatanna sighed again as she heard that Augusta Longbottom was a stubborn woman, but luckily Zatanna can use the fact that what happened to her son Frank Longbottom to make a case about whether she's fit to take care of her grandson as her mental state hadn't been the same since. Zatanna smiled as she thought of the plan and knew that Alice Longbottom nee Petrova's family is more than willing to take in her son. Nothing can ruin that for her until her phone went off again and so she answers it and places it near her ear.

"Yes," Zatanna said

"Zatanna, we have a problem we would like your help" Zatanna heard Tim Drake's voice

"Tim I can't I'm in England and the way I got here is currently in a meeting with Lena Luther in National City. If it's about Harry's accidental magic-"Zatanna was saying, until she was interrupted

"Zatanna, Harry's magic just put him in the middle of a bank robbery causes by Two-Face"

Shit, well there goes her perfect day; Zatanna breathes in and out for a minute and then she focuses on the call.

"Tim, I can't be there; I'm sorry. Just try to get Harry's attention without Two-face noticing. Harry will come to you if he likes you" Zatanna said and then ended the call before Tim could reply

Zatanna prays that Harry will be alright, but first, she needs to talk to the stubborn woman named Augusta Longbottom.

Meanwhile back in Gotham in Gotham National Bank, Two-Face and his gang were putting the cash; unbeknownst to them Harry was crawling around the bank. From the gargoyles, Nightwing and Red Robin were trying to locate Harry from the gang of Two-Face before them or Two-Face does. Huntress and Robin were taking out the robbers one by one.

"Nightwing, any sign of Harry," the voice of Oracle aka Barbara Gordon asks through the com-link

"No, wherever that little bat is he knows not to be seen somehow. Had you gotten into contact with Bruce" Nightwing whispers

"Not yet" Oracle reply back

Red Robin was still looking for Harry until he sees his adoptive nephew. Red Robin sees Harry push himself up on his both legs. Red Robin's eyes widen as Harry's now walking around and like any toddlers when some of Two-Face's gang was near Harry would hide and then walked past them.

"At least we know he will be a great crime fighter and a sneaky one at that." Red Robin whispers pointing a finger in a direction

Nightwing looks at the direction that Red Robin was pointed toward and his eyes widen at what he's seeing. Harry was just walking around and when some robbers were near, Harry somehow set off a series of traps that's Nightwing and Red Robin had made during the beginning of this and when they had first entered this bank. Nightwing also can see that it looks Harry is having fun and isn't scared that all that's there a robbery going on. But Nightwing can only guess that Harry not being afraid either has something to do with him being only one or Harry being the grandson of Batman.

"Are you seeing this?" Red Robin asks Nightwing

"I am" Nightwing reply to him

Meanwhile, Harry had just sat down, under a desk and began watching all these people taking stuff out of things. He sees two people fighting the other people, the ones who were fighting look funnier than the other people. He also sees two others appeared and helping the first two to fight the other people. He watches them until he sees another person walked forward and this man has two faces. Harry then walked to another direction, one that leads him toward the man with two faces.

Harry sees the man with two faces point something at the group, Harry then walked toward the man and in doing so he accidentally set something else off. Red Robin was currently getting one of Harry's toys from his pouch, but then stopped when he saw Harry sitting on a skateboard that someone must have left or forgotten it here. He saw a series of weird-oh no it's like that movie he had seen once when he was still living at Wayne Manor. What was it called?

"_Oh yeah, the Addams Family Values, where the baby Addams defeated his new aunt._" Red Robin thought to himself

Red Robin saw Harry stopped walking as the traps went off, he watches with glee. Tim must hand it to Harry, the little guy knows how to have fun and he's sure is the grandson of the Batman.

"Get off me" Tim heard Damian said or rather growled

Tim turned to see Two-Face holding Robin still by the neck with a gun pointed at him. He, Huntress and Nightwing was all trying to think of ways to get to Two-face, without him shooting Robin or getting Harry caught in the crossfire as they know he's still down there with them. That's when they saw him the skateboard, coming down the escalator and then when he got to bottom the skateboard got stuck, which causes Harry to be thrown upwards and then Harry landed on a cart that's started moving. The cart hit a desk hard, causing Harry to fly forward toward them along with a baseball that's was in the cart for some reason. Huntress, Nightwing, and Tim all watches as Harry and the baseball flew toward them and Two-face.

"What are you looking at-AHH" Two-Face demanded as he turned around, which was a bad move as the ball hit Two-Face in the face.

But before the ball connected to Two-Face, Robin took that chance to twist Two-Face and freed himself. Huntress, Nightwing, and Red Robin watch Harry who was giggling like this was a game.

"Robin catches Harry now," Huntress said as she stands with Nightwing and Red Robin

While Robin did as she said, Huntress and the other two took the chance to take Two-Face and the rest of his goons down. When the Two-Face and his gang is down, the Huntress tied Two-Face up. While Nightwing and Red Robin did the same to Two-Face's gang. Afterward, Red Robin turned to where Robin was to see if he has Harry, but both Robin and Harry were gone. That's was also when Batman finally arrived.

"Good job, Huntress, Red Robin, Nightwing. Where Robin and the child?" Batman said/asked

"What?" Both Nightwing and Huntress asks, looking around

"Yeah, Harry's gone again and with Robin this time," Red Robin said to Nightwing and Huntress

"Ha-ha lost something Batman/now you know how we feel," Two-face said laughing and then Harvey said softly

Batman punches him knocking him out and then said something to someone over the commlink and then turned toward them.

"Find Harry and Robin, NOW," Batman said/demanded and then started walk toward the entrance of the bank

"Where're you going? /What about these guys?" both Nightwing and Red Robin ask at the same time. While Huntress was busy talking to Oracle on the comms

"GCPD is coming, you three go find the other two and I don't care how you do it," Batman said as he left the bank

"He didn't answer my question," Nightwing said

"Did you expect him too?" Red Robin said as he walks toward the entrance

"Not really" Nightwing followed like it was normal and it was. Batman never answers a question if he doesn't want too

Once outside of the bank, all three of them pulled out their grapple hooks and shoot them up a building. Once they were fully on the roof of the building; Huntress turned toward Red Robin and Nightwing.

"Oracle tracked Robin and Harry to Iceberg Lounge. Let's- "Huntress was interrupted

"Which Iceberg Lounge? There's the nightclub and the Iceberg Casino" Red Robin asks

"That's the problem, the computers shut their selves off and Oracle can't figure out the problem. So, she's calling Black Bat, Spoiler, Catwoman, Red Hood, and his Outsiders. Black Bat, Spoiler and Catwoman will meet us at the nightclub; while Red Hood and his Outsiders will go to the casino." Huntress informed both Nightwing and Red Robin

"He's enjoying this like it's a game," Tim said to Dick, which causes Dick to think

"Maybe he is" Dick guesses

"What? Do you think he's playing a game with us? That's insane" Tim asks/said as he looks at Dick in disbelief

"Tim hears me out, why did Harry disappear in the first place?" Dick asks

"Zatanna says its accidental magic," Tim told him

"But, why? Because; we were talking about the villains first Two-Face, then the Penguin and we were ignoring him. Harry's playing a game, to him its hide and seeks." Dick said

"How does Harry know where to go?" Tim asks as the Huntress was thinking over something

"He doesn't, but I think his magic is going off, of something. What? I have no idea" Dick said as he was headed to the edge

"Let's go to the nightclub" Huntress said to both Nightwing and Red Robin

They went to the nightclub, but the one thing they all know is that their new lives with little Harry are never boring and it hasn't been a full week yet.

Meanwhile back at the bat cave, Oracle and Alfred were trying to fix the computers and the reason why they shut themselves off. It was frustrating for Oracle.

"This doesn't make sense; the computers are working perfectly."

"Perhaps Miss. Gordon it has more to do with that magical device you had used to place a magical tracking on the computers. Miss. Zatara had warned you that using a device like that without having someone like her to help you." Alfred said to Oracle or otherwise Barbara Gordon

"Yes, Alfred thank you. Oh, I use this device to track Two-Face and the other villains as well as Harry's magical signature. Harry's magic must be using that to jump to one villain location to another. This is my fault, what have I done." Barbara said as she realizes this

Alfred remained silent as he doesn't want to distressed Miss. Gordon anymore that she's already is. He just hopes that they find Harry before he jumped over to Poison Ivy.


	4. Chapter 4

Zatanna was at the Longbottom Manor trying to deal with Augusta Longbottom, she was there with Amelia Bones. She had explained to Augusta that it would be best for her and young Neville to move to America or move to another Manor here in England, somewhere that Dumbledore can't reach them. But Augusta is being her usual self. Zatanna was about to speak until she sneezes.

"Sorry someone was talking about me, but anyway Augusta-"Zatanna was interrupted

"The answer is no; I'm not moving to America. I also won't-"Augusta was interrupted by Zatanna

"STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF AUGUSTA KATRINA LONGBOTTOM. THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU THIS IS ABOUT YOUR GRANDSON AND IF YOU HAVE A CARE IN THE-"Zatanna was yelling, before begin interrupted

"HOW DARE YOU, I LOST MY SON-"Augusta screamed, but was interrupted by Zatanna

"YOU'RE SON AND DAUGHTER-IN-LAW KNEW WHAT WAS AT STAKE; THEY WANTED TO GO INTO HIDING, BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT THEM TO LEAVE AND BE APART FROM YOU. YOU ARE THE TRUE REASON THEY'RE INSANE IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUBBORN, THEY WOULD STILL BE SANE. WAKE UP AUGUSTA AND DO WHAT RIGHT BY NEVILLE AS YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM LOSE HIS PARENTS" Zatanna yelled, making Augusta back down

"Move to America or another Manor, Augusta for Neville and we can bring Frank and Alice to America, where we can do more for them. What do you think they would do after once I tell them, what I told you about Dumbledore?" Zatanna said/asks

Augusta didn't say anything, but she did nod her head and Zatanna along with the others sigh in relief. Now that's Augusta finally agree it was time for the other families. Zatanna stands up and that's when her phone rang

"Yes Tim, what can I do for you?" Zatanna asks

"_Wow Zatanna, I hope you're not annoyed with me_"

"No Tim I just got done dealing with a very hard case," Zatanna said with a glare toward Augusta

"_Alright then, how can we get Harry away from a woman who looks just like his late mother?_"

Zatanna froze at that if Harry with Ivy who looks just like Lily; it will be hard to get him away from her and if Ivy had taken liken to Harry. Well, the bat family will have a problem.

"What happen, Tim? I thought it was just one" Zatanna asks

"_Yeah well, it seems Harry's playing a very dangerous game with us first it was Two-face, and then Penguin, Harley Quinn, and now Poison Ivy. Also, like Harley Quinn, Ivy loves Harry and won't make it easy for us to Harry back. On the plus side, we got Damian back and we have no idea what Batman doing_"

"First did you defeat the others. If Harry's with her, then you or someone have convinced Harry that Ivy isn't his mother somehow. I can't come back yet" Zatanna said

"_Ok and no, we didn't defeat any of the villains; Harry did all by himself somehow and I don't think Bruce will like it either._"

"Well if we didn't already know if he was Bruce's grandson. We do now" Zatanna said smirking

"_Ok, we will find some way to convince a one-year-old. How hard can that be?_"

"Famous last words" Zatanna muttered and then hanged up

"What was that about?" Amelia Bones asks and Zatanna turn toward her and smile

"Oh, nothing Harry's just having fun that's all," Zatanna said as she was thinking of whom to meet next

Zatanna was still thinking when her phone rang again, and she went to answer it and Amelia stopped next to her.

Meanwhile back in Gotham; Poison Ivy lifted the child who her babies found and took him back to her. At first, she didn't know what to do as he was one of those human sacks; but also, just a baby. She decided to keep him and named him Gladiolus. She tossed Gladiolus into the air, causing him to giggle while in the air and then caught him. When Ivy was about to toss him into the air again; when her babies told her that's some nosy bats are there for Gladiolus.

"Take care of them my darlings, mommy doesn't want to give Gladiolus back" Ivy tell her precious plants

Ivy figured out that Gladiolus may be related to the Bat-family or one of their allies after her babies spied on them and the fact that Harley managed to warn her. How Harley managed to warn her, she doesn't know and Harley herself had given Gladiolus the name of her choosing. Jack Junior or JJ as a nickname, she named him after a Jack Napier who a version of the Joker from another Earth. Before Jack Napier returned to his world, Harley had his DNA tested with their Earth Joker and it's a match meaning the Joker's real name is Jack Napier. Ivy didn't want to call him Jack and so renamed him Gladiolus, which was a flower.

"Poison Ivy let that child go" a voice demanded from above, causing Ivy to look up to see Red Hood

"Red Hood, I wasn't expecting you," Ivy said in a sweet voice, but all Red Hood does is aimed both his guns at her

Red Hood kept on aiming his guns at her as she smiles at him with Harry in her arms. Ivy kept on smiling as her plants slowly crawl up the wall toward Red Hood; Harry only looks at the plants. Unknowingly to Ivy; the rest of the Outlaws were sneaking in and closing in on Ivy and Harry. Harry looks at Rose Wilson who's an ally of the Outlaws and was coming closer; Harry smiled at her and reached for her. Unfortunately, Ivy felt him reaching and turned around to see Rose and the other Outlaws.

She then turns her head toward Red Hood just as a flower bloomed near her and open its petals, so Ivy can place Harry inside.

"Breaking into my home like that wasn't very nice," Ivy said as the flower with Harry inside close its petals and Ivy's plants latch onto the Outlaws

"Let's us go you freaking crazy-"Rose was interrupted

"Rose, there' a child in the area" a member of the Outlaws scolded

"Shut up Artemis" Rose growled as she tried to free herself from the veins

Red Hood kept jumping away from the veins at the same time, Nightwing, Robin; Red Robin entered the scene along with The Huntress. Black Bat, Spoiler entered right after them.

"It looks like you need some help Red Hood, what's wrong can't handle a few plants?" Huntress said/asks Red Hood

"Mind your damn-"Red Hood was interrupted

"Red Hood, I already got onto Rose" Artemis yelled, still trying to break free

"Huntress stop egged him on," Nightwing said/demanded as Red Robin shook his head

Ivy was about to order her babies to attack them, a whip wrapped around his arm. Ivy turned to see Catwoman.

"I'm sorry, Ivy; my bad. Now, where's the little one?" Catwoman asks as a vibe crept on her

"AHH" Ivy smiled as her vines wrapped themselves around Catwoman and hanged her upside down.

She turned back around to see Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, The Huntress, and Black Bat being hanged up as well. She saw her man-eating plants creeping closer and closer to them.

"Why don't you all hang out and lets my babies eat you. No one taking Gladiolus from me, he's my son now." Ivy said

"_Gladiolus, well at least he isn't renamed after an insane clown_" Everyone of the Bat and Outsiders thought

The spoiler was keeping herself hidden, just shake her head. What is it about Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy that makes them wanted to rename Harry and then keep him as their own? Spoiler sneaked up toward the planet that Ivy had placed Harry into when she was near the flower, she grabbed the potion that a friend of hers had given her just in case Ivy ever uses this type of flowers again. The potion wouldn't kill the flower, just make it sick enough that it would open its petals. The connection that the plants have with Ivy would make it so where the potion would also make Ivy sick as well. She uses the potion on the flower and likes her friend had said the flower opened its petals and she can see Harry sleeping inside of it.

The effect was quick, Spoiler picked Harry up into her arms as Ivy cried out in pain and the vines that hold the others dropped them. Ivy turned toward Spoiler and Harry.

"Ahhh, what did you do to me?" Ivy cried as she dropped to her knees

"You're done Ivy, you're going back to prison," Nightwing said as he dropped to the ground

Red Hood and the others surround Ivy, as she has tears of pain going down her face. Black Bat let Nightwing and the others handle Ivy; she was going back to the Manor with Harry and Spoiler. Ivy was helped up by Huntress and Nightwing, but all she could do was look at Black Bat's retreated as the hero walks off with Harry and Spoiler.

"Please" Ivy plead weakly

"Ivy the child is going home to his family; you aren't his mother. If he had called you, his mother it's because you and his late mother mostly share the same hair and eye color along with face shape. He's also a year old, he won't know different; heck I bet he will also call Artemis and everyone I can think of whose redheads with the green eyes mama." Huntress said to Ivy, she knew it was harsh, but the truth is sometimes harsh and cruel

Huntress saw police cars are coming and so she saw Red Hood, the Outlaws, and Rose Wilson leave the area. Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin waited with her and Ivy until the cops parked their cars.

Meanwhile, at the Wayne Manor, Spoiler and Black Bat were walking through Wayne Manor and Barbara Gordon and Alfred were waiting for them.

"You got Harry that's good," Barbara said and Black Bat was looking around. Spoiler also looked around.

"Where're the others I know Tim had called in everyone"

"That's true Cass, but Harry's magical signature was going to a list of our villains' location by a location that I listed using that device I had. So, I had the others go to them in case Harry went to them. But Harry went right to Ivy and skipping the others, but we did stop what the Riddler and Mad Hatter were doing. But the Joker did escape. Where's Bruce?" Barbara said/asked

"I don't know Tim said he had gotten a talk before he demanded him, Helena and Dick, to find Damian and Harry. He then left" Cassandra said

"Hmm well I guess we will have to wait until he comes back to ask him about it," Barbara said as she, Spoiler and Cassandra went to the living room, Spoiler pulled her mask and hood down to revealed Stephanie Brown

"Miss Cain, Miss. Brown welcome back may I suggest that you changed; we are expected, visitors," Alfred said walking into the living room with the others

"Ok Alfred, here's Harry" Stephanie said and gave Harry to Alfred, he took him from her. Alfred then went upstairs

Alfred decided to let Harry sleep in his crib, so he also went upstairs with Harry and walks toward Harry's room where Cassandra, Barbara, Selina Kyle, and the others fixed Harry's room up. He was amused that Selina had painted the walls with Bats and Robins as well as the Bat signals along with Robin and Nightwing signals. That's was when Bruce had enough of those on the wall as he doesn't need anyone to figure out the truth. Honestly, Alfred doubts anyone expects them to come into Harry's room. Selina did stop creating bats, robins, and signals on the walls; but then started buying clothes for Harry that's theme was of Batman and more.

Selina's excuse was that because Harry was the grandson of Bruce who was also Batman, it was fitted to buy Batman theme clothes for Harry. Alfred, Dick and the others had to stop themselves from laughing; while Bruce just sighs and walked off. Right now, until Harry is awake, Alfred is going to let him sleep and then he will bath him.

"Alfred, who's visiting us?" Barbara asks quietly as Alfred was walking out of Harry's room.

"Miss. Zatara along with two other people Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin along with their children who are both or close to young master's age. It seems that they're family friends of the Potters. Mr. Black is also a young master's godfather, also when Miss Zatara called, she didn't sound happy." Alfred told Barbara

"I see," Barbara said

"Although Bruce wants all members to attend the dinner," Alfred said to Barbara

"I will contact the boys and Helena. I will try to convince Jason, but I'm sure he will come as Jason seems to have a soft spot for Harry" Barbara said

"I believe he would do anything for the young master. They're in their room playing games" Alfred answered Barbara

When it was nearly time for the dinner, Alfred gave Harry who was awake a bath and put into one the pajamas that Selina brought for him. Alfred places Harry into his playpen in the living room where Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, Damian were as well. Alfred started on the dinner, while Bruce was still out doing who knows what.

"Anyone home" the front door opened and closed, before Selina Kyle's voice was heard

"I'm very certain that you could've knocked first mom" Helena's voice was the next one to be heard

"We're in here Selina, Helena," Cassandra said from the living room

Helena and Selina walked toward the living room and then her mother went straight to the playpen where Helena's nephew Harry James Potter was in. Helena and others hopped over to this Earth as her own was being destroyed, once she was in the Prime Earth once again, she went to the only home she could without explaining she went home to Wayne Manor. Her father and Alfred were the first ones to greet her and that was when she met her nephew and was told about Lily her late sister's story or at least what Zatanna Zatara had told them. The first moment she laid eyes on Harry, she knew she wouldn't be able to let him leave her sight. She also knows that no one will get to Harry, not along as she's alive.

A knock was heard coming from the front door, Helena saw Alfred walking toward the front door. From the archway of the living room; Helena could see that's it was Zatanna and two men who were holding toddlers. Alfred let the man and others behind him in the Manor and guided them to the living room, where she and the others were.

"Hello Alfred, these are Lord Sirius Black and Lord Remus Lupin. Is Bruce here?" Zatanna said/asks

"Welcome Lord Black, Lord Lupin to my home, I'm Bruce Wayne and these are my children Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake-Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Helena, and Damian. The first four are my adopted ones but don't meet they aren't my children. Oh, and of course you know my grandson Harry James Potter and the woman knowing him is Selina Kyle; she's Helena's mother. These are Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown and Alfred Pennyworth my butler" Bruce, her father's voice was heard coming from the stairs

Zatanna smiled at him, she also knew that what she has to say to him won't make him happy at all.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wayne family, Zatanna, Sirius and Remus were all sitting on couches or chairs; while Harry and the other two were in playpens. Zatanna saw Bruce looking at Sirius and Remus sons, she knew he figures out that like Harry they're the grandkids of two members of the Justice League. The question is will Bruce figure out who the members are?

"Zatanna, will Harry have to go to Hogwarts?" Bruce asks Zatanna, staring at her

"Unfortunately, he must as that old coot Dumbledore found a very, very old law that's forced every child born in Britain to go to Hogwarts. But I have plans to add a few classes to Hogwarts and teachers that I know will protect Harry and the other students." Zatanna answered

"Who are you to Harry?" Sirius asks Bruce who look at him with a raised eyebrow and then at Zatanna

"I must have forgotten to mention that part. Sirius, Remus the truth is that Lily was never an Evans, she was, in fact, an al Ghul and a Wayne. Bruce here is her father" Zatanna said to Bruce and then to Sirius and Remus who looked shocked

"What? That would be-Lily's parents would've been seventeen when she was born" Sirius asked/said

"Indeed, we were, expect the mother never told me she was pregnant" Bruce confirmed, without telling them much

"_Leila was perhaps the only al Ghul that Bruce ever went into bed with willing." _Dick thought and then see Damian glaring at him as if he knew what Dick just thought

Sirius and Remus only look between Harry and Bruce, but Bruce can only stare at them for a moment as look back at their sons and then to Zatanna who only smiled at him.

"Lord Black, what was your son's mother's name? Lord Lupin, what your son's mother's name? Perhaps I know them or at least their family names" Bruce asks as Sirius look at Bruce with suspicion and Remus just shook his head

"Honesty Sirius, he only asks. My son Henry's mother's name was Nora Allen, she was from the same "Earth" as Sirius's son Robert's mother Mia Smoak or Queen as it's her father's name. There are other children like our sons whose mothers or fathers are from different Earths." Remus told Bruce who look at Zatanna who only look innocent at him

Mia Smoak-Queen, the daughter of Oliver Queen? Bruce knows that Oliver Queen has two sons named Connor Hawke with a woman named Sandra Moonday Hawke. Another called Robert Queen with Mei the niece to an Assassin named Shado. But, Smoak? The only person he knows with the surname of Smoak is Felicity Smoak who's a computer hacker who was hired by a group of goons to kill Green Arrow but then backed out on the deal. Ever since Felicity been an ally of Team Arrow; but also doing her own deals. To Bruce, Felicity Smoak is a mixer of Oracle and Catwoman.

He also knows that Oliver has feelings for the hacker, he wonders how Oliver will react knowing that in another world he had a child with Felicity Smoak. He turned to Remus and then at Henry, Remus said his mother's name was Nora Allen the daughter of Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen and another version of Iris West-Allen. He knows that Iris is pregnant with twins, now Barry had a grandson from a daughter from another world and another version of Iris.

"Remus why did- "

"Sirius, Mr. Wayne is friends with Zatanna Zatara who has a different kind of magic. I think he already knows about these things." Remus told his friend

"Damn, your sons are the grandsons of Oliver Queen and Barry Allen," Dick said to both Sirius and Remus who both glared at him along with Zatanna and Bruce

"Dick, if Harry or the other two speak that as their first or second word you're in a world of trouble," Bruce warned as Alfred walked in

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready," Alfred said, before walking back to the dining room

Bruce stood up and lifted Harry into his arms as Sirius and Remus did the same thing after he had walked away. Bruce walked into the dining room and sat down at the head of the table after placing Harry into his highchair. Dick sat at the other end of the table. The others took their seats as Robert and Henry were placed in highchairs. They began to eat the dinner; Harry was being fed by Selina who seemed very amuses by Harry only wanting to make a mess.

After they had finished, Bruce had requested Zatanna, Sirius and Remus to go to his office with him as he still needed to ask about some things about what he learned about Harry. They left Harry, Robert, and Henry to the care of Selina, Alfred, and the others. Bruce walked upstairs with the other free following him, he then led them to his office where he had left those papers. Once inside, he went around his desk and sat down in his chair at the same time Zatanna sat in the chair and summon chairs both Remus and Sirius.

"Zatanna, the first thing I want to talk to about these businesses that Harry had inherited," Bruce told Zatanna

"Oh those, well I have some people in mind that will happily work with you on those and they're family friends of the Potters and to the Wayne family. Next question" Zatanna answered Bruce

"Fine, we're not done. What are you going to do with Hogwarts and for Harry's protecting?" Bruce said/asks Zatanna

"Well, Bruce what fun would it's been if I tell you all my plans. You will just have to wait and see." Zatanna said as Bruce glared at her, before turning to both Remus and Sirius

"Where will you two be living from now on?" Bruce asks and Sirius was the one who answered

"My uncle had a Manor here in Gotham, so Robert and I will be living there. Remus and little Henry will live there as well. We are going to meet with Mr. Queen, Miss. Smoak, Mr. Allen, Mrs. West-Allen and Mr. Diggle tomorrow." Sirius said and Bruce raised an eyebrow

"John Diggle?"

"Yes John Diggle, Sirius here had a brother died in 2010. But, long before his death; he met a woman who was from the same world as Mia and Nora. Her name was Sara Diggle daughter of John Diggle and Lyla Michaels. They had a son that's they named Michael Regulus Black, after Sara's mother. Michael was born on October 8, which was the same birthday as his mother's.

Sirius also taking care of other children, just for a while until I can talk or can get into contact with their grandparents here" Zatanna said to him

Bruce thinks overall this or at least from Black as Zatanna refuses to say anything about the businesses or her plans. Having Black and Lupin living in Gotham, Bruce can find out more about their world and about people like Dumbledore, Snape, and the Weasley family from them. Harry will also have two more people to protect him and one is his godfather. Harry, as well as the rest of them, can learn about Lily and James Potter. It also helps that both Black and Lupin have children of their own who of course will grow up alongside Harry.

"Sirius, Remus it's getting late right don't you two wait downstairs with the others. Bruce and I still have things to discuss, and then I will be down there." Zatanna said to both Black and Lupin

Bruce watches as Black wanted to argue, but then Lupin placed a hand on Black's shoulder. Black seemed to have calmed down and then both left the office leaving Bruce and Zatanna alone. When Bruce was sure that they were fully away from the office's door, he turned to Zatanna.

"Who else have grandchildren Zatanna? When you were speaking about Mr. Black's nephew's mother, you kept something back. What was it? Tell me more about this other Earth that Mia Queen and the others were from?" Bruce asks her, but It was more of a demand for her to tell him

"First Bruce, I will tell you that this Earth is called Earth-Prime and yes it sounds just like ours Prime Earth. Many things are the same and different at the same time, for starters Oliver Queen there looks exactly like ours except for the hair and eyes. That Oliver Queen had brown hair and blue eyes, unlike ours who has blond hair and green eyes. Our Black Canary is Dinah Drake Lance, but in Earth-Prime Dinah Drake Lance was never Black Canary or a meta. That Dinah Drake Lance had two daughters with Quentin Lance who Kurt Lance's counterpart.

Dinah Drake Lance's daughters Dinah Laurel Lance and Sara Dinah Lance. Long before their Earth became Earth-Prime, a lot of things happened and I'm still trying to figure it all out with a friend." Zatanna informed Bruce

Bruce was thinking about this, while Zatanna watches him from where she's sitting in her chair.

"Now as for the other children and John Diggle's grandchildren, on Earth-Prime; Oliver Queen had a sister named Thea Queen through his mother and Malcolm Merlyn. His sister in the future married Roy Harper, they had a son who like Mia, Sara and others entered our world. He met the heiress to the King family in the wizarding world, he later married her and had a daughter Josefina Moira King. She's in Remus and Sirius's care until we meet with Oliver, tomorrow. Thomas Merlyn of Earth-Prime married Laurel Lance, they had a daughter who had a son here.

Thomas Merlyn's grandson, however, lives with our very own Dinah Drake Lance as the boy's great-grandmother. Thomas Merlyn had a brother named Saracon, who also have a grandchild here as well. That grandchild is also being cared for by Dinah Drake Lance

Now John Diggle of Earth-Prime was the stepson of Roy Stewart who here was the grandfather of John Stewart. So, I will need to talk to both John Diggle and John Steward as they're both are family to the two cousins, I must talk to the Davis family as well. Oh-I didn't mean Sara had a brother who married into the Davis family and had a daughter Tracey Lyla Davis. So, yes, the Diggle-Steward family is complicated, but what family isn't." Zatanna said to Bruce

Bruce thought about all this and about Thea Queen as all he knows is that Oliver does have a sister named Emiko, but she's from his father and Shado.

"Clark, Diana share a grandson as his mother was the daughter of a Clark Kent and Diana. Their grandson name Jason Johnathan Prince, but his nickname is JJ and my friends are picking him up for me as his father is unknown. Jason will go to Clark and Lois, which Diana agreed. Diana will also be in Jason's life and so will Diana's twin brother Jason who shared his name with his great-grandnephew. We decided that Jason will be better with Clark and Lois who have their own son Jonathan and Connor who we both know is still Cark's son even if we both know how he was born.

Arthur Curry and Mera have a grandson, Arthur and Mera in another world had a daughter, that daughter ended up here and was found by a Pureblood couple Alistair and Katerina Petrova. Alistair and Katerina were on a beach, which one I don't know; but they found Arthur and Mera's daughter and took her in. They knew that the baby wasn't from in any wizarding world families and that she indeed has magic. They adopted her and named her Alice Katerina Petrova, they soon learned that Alice needed to be near water and so moved near a beach. They learned a way for her to live on land longer than before and so she could go to Hogwarts, which surprised both parents.

Once at Hogwarts, Alice was sorted into Hufflepuff and made friends with Lily among others. Alice met Frank Longbottom there, got to know him and after graduating, she married Frank. Alice later became a well-respected Auror, as did her husband. On July 30 the day before Harry, she gave birth to a son Neville Frank Longbottom. Unfortunately, shortly after the death of the Potters; Alice and Frank were attacked by Death Eaters Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Jr.

They were captured and tortured extensively with the Cruciatus Curse, and although the Death Eaters were caught and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for their crimes, their victims would never recover. Alice was deemed insane and lost her capability to function in society. I'm hoping that if I can get Alice back to her true home Atlantis, her parents and their magic can help her and maybe Frank. But, for now, I will have to deal with Neville's grandmother some more as after I left, she returned to her normal attitude. That woman is something else, she's more stubborn than anyone I ever met.

I know Hal Jordon got a grandchild, who I'm still looking for. But I got a list of names that I'll investigate later. Kara Danvers grandchildren, as well as her adoptive sister Alex. There also others that I'm still looking into and in the UK, but some are in New York. But I've got a grandson with John Constantine, it seems that another version of myself admitted something to herself." Zatanna said to Bruce who shook his head

Bruce can only pray that the world can survive the future Justice League that all the members will have magic. But at least Harry will have more ways to protect himself than techs that he will give him later.

"Zatanna, can the techs that I'll give Harry later on works with magic?" Bruce asks

"Yes, even though people like Dumbledore and the British Ministry of Magic likes to tell people technology doesn't work, but it does. They don't like to change from their old ways. But good thing the British Ministry of Magic is the only one that so stubborn to changes." Zatanna answered Bruce

"Does Harry have- "Bruce was interrupted

"Unfortunately, yes, he does, Dumbledore that's sneaky, slippery old fool found a very old law that says every child born in the UK has to go to Hogwarts and that means Harry. Fortunately, that doesn't stop Harry from living here with you and even if Dumbledore has a problem with it saying things involving Lily's sacrifices and blood wards; he can't do a thing as you are her blood and not Petunia Evans Dursley." Zatanna answers him

Now that Bruce knows that technology works even with that kind of magic, he's already thinking of techs to send with Harry once it's was time for him to go to Hogwarts.

"OK, Bruce it's time for me to go back to what I was doing and to send Sirius and Remus home," Zatanna said, getting up

Bruce got up too and followed Zatanna out of his office and downstairs to say his goodbyes to Sirius and Remus. He then watches as Zatanna left with Sirius and Remus along with their children. Bruce then took his grandson from Alfred and went back upstairs toward Harry's room. Bruce put Harry into his crib, he looks at his grandson and wonders what he should do to keep Harry safe from the world he was born into and from Albus Dumbledore.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Headmaster's office; Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was furious. This Zatanna Zatara is ruining his plans, she had already ruined his plans for the Potter boy. He needed that boy to be timid so that he would view Dumbledore as his savior. Now the Potter boy is with his grandfather who doesn't even know who he is or where's he living and so he just can't take the boy back. He needs to talk to the person who had told him kidnapped Leila al Ghul's baby in the first place and give her to the Evans family.

Maybe they can help him get the Potter boy back as they were the ones who found that old law, he had used to ensure that the Potter boy would come to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

The Green Arrow like everyone else in the Justice League were in a meeting within the Hall of Justice. Superman was talking, but he can see that most of them weren't invested in the meeting and more to do with their new-found grandchildren from children that were from other Earths. Before this meeting was called, he and Felicity Smoak were taken to the Manor of Lord Sirius Black by Zatanna. How Zatanna found Felicity, he has no idea. But they got to meet Robert Sirius Black, his grandson with Felicity from a daughter that he had with Felicity in another world called Earth-Prime.

He also met his grandniece from a sister, he never had. He knows his mother had affair with Malcolm Merlyn, but as far as he knows nothing ever came out of that affair. He and Felicity agreed that they visit Robert and Sirius as Robert should know his grandparents or at least a version of them. Josefina will come live with him with his sons and Emiko. As they were leaving with Josefina, he saw other children and both John Diggle and John Stewart there.

Green Arrow looked at John as he too looked like he was thinking over whatever Zatanna talked about with both him and Diggle.

"Oliver, do you have any idea?"

John Stewart looked at Superman as he asks his question for Oliver who seemed to stay calm and ask Superman to repeat the things he was talking about. He knows that Oliver wasn't listening as he wasn't. He was thinking about meeting with Zatanna and John Diggle at Lord Black's Manor. They met John Diggle's grandchildren, but that didn't explain why he was there. Zatanna shocked them both by telling them that in this other Earth that John Diggle was the stepson of Roy Stewart who was on their Earth the grandfather of his.

On Earth-Prime, Roy Stewart had a daughter that he never told John Diggle or his mother about. Her name was Shirley Stewart who later met John Diggle, way before John got remarried to his ex-wife Lyla Michaels. They had a relationship for a while, the soon went their separate ways. Shirley had a child named John Stewart, she never told Jon Diggle about their son. Zatanna decided to investigate his background here on their Earth and it turns out that John Stewart of Prime Earth is the son of John Diggle.

Once he heard that he was shocked and when he turned to John Diggle, he was also shocked. Zatanna explained that John Diggle had gotten lost in time once, he must have met Shirley Stewart. She even went to Shirley Stewart, she had pictures of her and John Diggle until he disappeared. Now they can why this was complicated, both John Steward and John Diggle decided that Stewart will be in the lives of the children as they are family. It will be a long road to deal with the revelation, but they can manage it.

If that wasn't enough, Zatanna revealed that John himself also has a grandchild who she still looking for just like she is for Hal Jordon and some more League members. I know it sounds harsh, but he's glad Zatanna hadn't found his grandchild yet as he can't take much more shocking things today. John looks at Aquaman, who seemed to be busier than ever in Atlantis and yet still finds time to come to these meetings.

"John, what are your thoughts?" Wonder Woman asks, causing John to look over at her

"Diana, we don't know- "

Aquaman was listening to John, trying to explain to Wonder Woman and Superman that for now, they will need to wait until one member of the Legion of Doom or the League of Villainy to make their move. This what the meeting was about as for days, things had been quiet too quiet apart from the normal raid and robbery. But everyone-well not everyone just some Leaguers are thinking about their grandchildren. Flash, Green Arrow, Superman and Wonder Woman for an example; but Batman is all business just like always. But, that's just because he already knew about his grandson who came to a daughter that was born on this Earth.

Zatanna gave him and Mera's grandson Neville and their daughter and son-in-law in hopes that Atlantean's magic can cure them. But so, far only their daughter seems to be responding to their help. Mera and her team think it's only because Alice is Atlantean, but they're not giving up on Frank. When he asks Zatanna about his grandson's grandmother, who had changed her mind given Zatanna's anger. Zatanna only said that she was murdered, and the magical version of the police are investigating it.

"We need to figure out what they're planning- "Superman was saying until he was interrupted

"We can't do anything, except keep an eye out for them." Batman told Superman who sighed

"I know, it's just- "Superman was once again interrupted

"You're worried about Jason, just every one of up is a worry for their family members. We need to just wait and keep an eye and ear out for them." Batman told Superman

"Fine" Superman said

Batman just stared at him, until he looks at Zatanna who looks like she was thinking of something and she probably is thinking of many things. He would ask her, but right now he has his hands full with his grandson. While he was in the meeting, he had to leave him with his godfather and Lupin. He hoped that Harry's not playing another game of hiding and go seek, especially with Superman's and The Flash's grandsons. He had asks why he left his grandson with Black instead of his mother.

Superman only said that his mother was out of town with Lois Lane. So, Lois dropped off Jonathan and Jason in the care of Black and Lupin. That's why Damian wanted to stay there as well. He and Jonathan Kent have a unique relationship, well at least to him. Everyone else would say that Damian and Jonathan's relationship is a mirror image of his and Superman.

Meanwhile in Gotham City, in the Black Manor; Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are talking with John Diggle who somehow became friends with Remus. Surprisingly, Erdwin Greengrass was here as well with his wife Raven Sindella Greengrass nee Constantine-Zatara and their two kids. What surprisingly about Erdwin being here is that the Greengrass always proclaim the fact that they were Purebloods, but it seems not to be the case as Raven is the daughter of John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara. When Sirius had asked Zatanna if she had any grandchildren, she revealed that she knows she has a grandson. But, why wouldn't she know that she also has a granddaughter?

Raven answered him, Zatanna had come to them at a time where their daughter was sleeping, and their son was in the living room with Erdwin. Zatanna didn't ask if they had other children or not and they didn't tell her either. Raven then walked over to the kids and the toddlers. Erdwin watches her and then turned back to them, he revealed that in Raven's world; she and her mother didn't have the best if any kind of a relationship. So, having our version of Zatanna Zatara came knocking at their door and knowing about their son wasn't Raven's idea of fun.

Raven came back, just in time to hear Remus asking why Raven was still in their world, unlike Mia and Nora who disappeared leaving Remus raising his son and Robert to be raised by Sirius's cousin. Remus asks this to Annika Davis the Lady of the Davis family and mother to Tracey Annika Davis the cousin to Michael Regulus Black, daughter of John "JJ" Diggle and granddaughter of John Diggle. She accepted Sirius's invitation as she wanted to meet John Diggle, even if it's just their version of the man. The reason Remus ask the question to Annika as she did researches on people like JJ. But it was Raven who answered

"I'm still here because Erdwin did a spell to hide me from whatever that took everyone else back to their worlds. Well almost everyone, I think because of what happened to Alice; Alice could stay here to be near her son. So, little Neville visited her as he grows." Raven answered Remus

"I see," Remus said

Sirius looked in the living room by leaning his chair to see Jonathan Kent and Damian Wayne playing video games. Remus and Zatanna who was visiting one day, the day where Sirius was bored; decided to buy a PS3 and some games for Sirius to pass the time with. So, the boys were playing a game and the toddlers still in the playpen. Tracey was playing with Daphne, Neville was playing with Jason, Michael, and Giovanni. When he looks for Harry, Robert and Henry; they were just gone.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asks as Sirius stood up quickly and ran into the living room. Remus stood up as did the others and walked into the living room, that when he figured out what wrong. Sirius turned to him

"Remus, did you put the wards up?" Sirius asks him

The wards would prevent Harry to be anywhere else than somewhere in the manor or another. They set that up after Zatanna had warned them about last time during her meetings in Britain. Although, Sirius finds it funny as it was clear Harry was a baby Marauder already. It's still worried him as Zatanna also warned them about two women who were also villains. The first one she warned them about was Harleen Quinzel or otherwise known as Harley Quinn, she's the former girlfriend and sidekick to the Joker; a criminal psychologist turned flamboyant criminal menace.

Sirius knew of the Joker as he had a past girlfriend, who had lived in Gotham and would tell him everything about the heroes and villains of Gotham City. Zatanna told them that Harley found Harry next after some other villains, but then she was defeated by the Bat-family as well as Harry somehow. Next was Poison Ivy, her real name is Pamela Isley; Zatanna told them all about Ivy included the fact that she's Lily's doppelganger. Ivy and Harley had both self-proclaimed themselves as Harry's new adopted mothers; they had even renamed him. Sirius and Remus knew that they have to keep a close eye on Harry especially with an evil doppelganger of his late mother out there.

"Yes, I did" Remus answered

Sirius told the boys to stay and watch the toddlers that were still here, while they go look for the three missing ones. Erdwin, Raven and Annika are going to look outside, while Remus going to look down here and Sirius will take upstairs. Sirius went upstairs to find Harry, Robert or Henry. Sirius doesn't know if they would be up here, but with accidental magic anywhere possible. He first searched Robert's nursery as Harry been there before along with Henry.

But he wasn't in the room and so, he went searching in the other rooms. He searches almost every room in the manor when he heard it.

"AHHH"

He heard Remus yelled, he races downstairs to see the boys pointing to the direction Remus went. He races down the hall towards the armory, which was his Uncle Alphard's favorite room. He had collected all kinds of weapons, traps and such as that. When he entered, Remus yelled

"SIRIUS, NO"

It was too late, the next thing he knows is that he was upside down and being hanged by a room around his ankle.

"Wow, you just stepped in that one"

Sirius heard Damian say and he just knew that the brat has a smirk on his face, while Jonathan is trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," Sirius said

"Real mature" Damian reply

"You little brat" Sirius said as they heard footsteps coming closer

"Remus, are you here? Are you sure you had wards? Raven checked and there weren't any and-Oh my" Erdwin was saying until he saw what had happened to them then he began to laugh

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, Greengrass. Remus, did you or did you not put those damn wards up?" Sirius said/asked

"I- "Remus started

"AHHHH"

They all heard Raven and Annika screamed, causing Erdwin to run back for them. Damian and Jonathan just looked at each other with amusement in their eyes, Damian then turned toward the two hanging men.

"It seems that the others had fallen into their traps," Damian said

"AARGH, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? THEY'RE JUST TODDLERS" Sirius yelled

Damian turned back to the direction of the living room when he heard giggles. He then turned to Jonathan.

"Come on Kent, we still need to watch the toddlers. I have a feeling that Harry's safe." Damian said, walking back toward the living room.

Jonathan watches as Damian walks off, he then turned toward both Remus and Sirius.

"HEY HELP US" Sirius yelled

"Help yourselves, you're a wizard figure it out," Damian said and they heard him as he was still in hearing range

Meanwhile in Wayne Manor; Alfred Pennyworth was just finishing up making all beds on the upper floor. He now must clean Harry's room; he knows there are toys all over that room. But when he opened the door to the room, he pauses as there in the crib was not one; but three sleeping toddlers. Harry, Robert Black, and Henry Lupin.

"_Must be accidental magic_ _again. They must have a fun day to exhausted themselves out. I must inform Master Bruce" _Alfred thought

Alfred walked out of the room and closed the door as he went, he then went to the Bat Cave.

**_AN: I redid 1-5 somewhat_**


End file.
